Appât de secours
by Miss Cactus
Summary: "Ça suffit, on ne pourra pas continuer éternellement comme ça !" Tous les membres de l'équipage présents sur le bateau levèrent faiblement la tête vers la navigatrice rousse qui, dans un dernier effort, venait de prononcer ces paroles.


**APPÂT DE SECOURS**

 _« Ça suffit, on ne pourra pas continuer éternellement comme ça ! »_

 _Tous les membres de l'équipage présents sur le bateau levèrent faiblement la tête vers la navigatrice rousse qui, dans un dernier effort, venait de prononcer ces paroles._

 **Note** : OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur le thème **Vote**. Très peu inspirée par ce thème, surtout que ça me fait juste penser aux élections présidentielles, dooonc... J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, j'espère que ça plaira quand même :')

Etant donné que je regarde l'anime ça se passe aux alentours des épisodes 770-780, lorsque l'équipe pour aller chercher Sanji part de Zou. Donc pour ceux qui ne le savent pas mais qui veulent tout de même lire, l'équipe est composée de : Luffy, Nami, Chopper, Brook, Pekoms (de l'équipage de Big Mom), Pedro & Carrot (tous deux de la tribu des Minks).

 **Note review** : Je réponds aux reviews Guest (lecteurs sans compte) sur twitter avec le hashtag #HSFHguest

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Ça suffit, on ne pourra pas continuer éternellement comme ça ! »

Tous les membres de l'équipage présents sur le bateau levèrent faiblement la tête vers la navigatrice rousse qui, dans un dernier effort, venait de prononcer ces paroles.

Après le fiasco qu'avait été la tentative de Luffy pour préparer un repas digne de ce nom (d'après ses propres mots), les vivres qui devaient leur permettre de tenir pour leur voyage entier avaient entièrement disparu. Naviguant depuis plusieurs jours maintenant sans rien se mettre sous la dent, tous ceux présents sur le Sunny Go commençaient à faiblir très sérieusement.

« Si ça continue, il faudra employer les grands moyens... » Continua-t-elle faiblement.

« Tu... Nami... » Marmonna faiblement Carot, écarquillant les yeux.

« Impossible... » Continua Chopper.

« ON BOUFFE CHOPPER ! » Hurla Luffy avant de se jeter sur le médecin de bord, retenu de justesse par Brook.

Ils s'attendaient tous à ce que la jeune femme frappe son capitaine en lui hurlant dessus, mais son manque de réaction les surprit tous. Relevant leurs têtes, ils remarquèrent que Nami fixait Chopper avec une lueur particulière dans les yeux... Un peu comme... Luffy.

« Nami... ? » Osa demander le rêne.

Clignant lentement des yeux, la navigatrice se reprit.

« Dans le pire des cas, il faudra songer à une solution d'urgence. » Commença-t-elle, mais ils sentaient tous qu'elle avait quelque chose en tête. « Pour l'instant, faisons un vote. »

* * *

« Dis, Nami... » Chopper leva les yeux vers ses amis qui lui faisaient face. « Pourquoi il n'y a que nous ? »

A ses côtés se trouvaient Pedro, Carrot et Pekoms qui, comme lui, étaient légèrement mal à l'aise face aux regards que Brook, Luffy et Nami elle-même leur jetaient.

« Pedro. » Dit soudainement la rousse, ignorant la question du médecin de bord.

« Il a embarqué avec l'autorisation de Nekomamushi. » Répondit aussitôt Brook.

« Pekoms. » Continua-t-elle.

« Comment on va récupérer Sanji sans lui ? » Enchaîna Luffy.

« Carrot. »

« Je n'ai pas encore vu sa cul- » Brook se figea lorsqu'il sentit les yeux de son amie le fusiller. « Euh, je veux dire, ses techniques de combat pourraient être utiles ! » Se reprit-il.

« Alors il ne reste plus que Chopper... » Soupira Nami.

« A TABLE ! » Hurla aussitôt Luffy en sortant un immense marmite où il essaya d'y enfoncer Chopper sans écouter les cris du pauvre rêne.

« Attendez, attendez, attendez ! » Cria le médecin en éloignant Luffy – chose facile étant donné le peu de force qu'avait le capitaine. « Si quelqu'un tombe malade personne ne pourra le soigner ! Je n'ai même pas fini de noter à quoi servent les herbes que j'ai récupéré à Zou ! »

Attrapant l'oreille de Luffy pour qu'il arrête d'essayer de manger la pâte de son casse-croûte, Nami fronça les sourcils. D'un certain côté il avait bien raison... Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas renseignée sur les plantes médicinales, laissant à Chopper le soin de tout faire, et Robin n'était pas à bord... Il valait mieux qu'ils le gardent pour un moment encore.

« Très bien. » Chopper faillit pleurer de joie en entendant ces mots.

* * *

« NOOOON ! » Hurla Chopper, ne tenant qu'à un pauvre fil lui-même accroché à un pauvre bout de bois.

Luffy lança sans hésiter son appât de secours.

« Ramène-nous quelque chose d'énorme, Luffy-san ! » L'encouragea Brook.

De l'autre côté du bateau, Pekoms, Carrot et Pedro essuyaient discrètement leurs larmes de compassion envers leur ami mi-homme mi-animal qui servait de pauvre appât.

… Ils espéraient tout de même que le jeune homme au chapeau de paille pêche quelque chose, ils ne voulaient pas être les suivants.

* * *

 _End ~_

 **Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'à cette phrase et que vous comptez fermer votre page, attendez une seconde !**

 **Les reviews sont la seule façon de savoir si un écrit vous a plu ou non. Certes, les favoris ou même juste les vues peuvent faire plaisir, mais le but de partager ses écrits est tout de même d'avoir un retour pour pouvoir échanger et qui sait, pouvoir peut-être par la suite faire de belles rencontres :)**

 **Si vous avez lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout, laissez une review, vo** **us pouvez être sûrs que j'y répondrai avec très grand plaisir !**


End file.
